The Peng Treasure
The Peng Treasure was a type of 'prize' found in all (Single player) installments of the Dead Space series. The Treasure itself was molded into the shape of a woman. The Treasure may be obtained only once throughout a single play-through, but could be obtained again upon a subsequent play-through of the single player campaign. Once obtaining the Treasure, the player was awarded an achievement/trophy and may sell the item at the Store for a great sum of Credits. What is Peng? The term "Peng" was believed by many to be a type of erotic entertainment/service featuring an attractive woman. It may also simply be a brand of contraceptive. Many also believed that Peng may also be referring to a type of recreational drug or both. Aboard the USG Ishimura and Titan Station, multiple posters and graffiti found on the walls of the Sprawl featured a female with lines such as: "I Want More Peng." Or more notably: "There's Always Peng!" In multiple languages. "Peng" was often slang for "attractive" or "money." See Trivia section for more information. ''Dead Space'' In Dead Space, ''the Peng Treasure was only accessible in Chapter 11 of the game, but the Treasure could be seen in Chapter 1: New Arrivals. The Treasure could be found and picked up by Kinesis in a dividing lane between two entry lanes in the hangar bay. It was located on the floor between the two large walkways. Once you obtained the Peng Treasure, you would unlock an Achievement/Trophy titled "There was Always Peng!" which was worth 15 on Xbox 360 and a Bronze Trophy on PlayStation 3. The Peng Treasure could be sold in a Store for 30,000 Credits, making it the most valuable treasure found in the game. ''Dead Space 2 In Dead Space 2, the Treasure could be found in Chapter 7: Power from the Sun. After using Watchman Phillips' corpse to unlock the door of his office and navigating three successive corridors to come upon the mainframe room, there are two chambers that you must enter to defeat the mainframe's lockout. In the left chamber right next to the access hatch that the player came out of (Entering the left chamber), there was another diagram showing the player how to arrange the various circuits, different from the diagram to unlock the lockout. When you arranged the circuits shown on the diagram, they would turn blue instead of green. Upon completion, another reroute button would become exposed. Use that button to rotate the access hatch to enter the back room. The Treasure was found in the back of the room in clear sight, sitting upright on the floor. Collecting the Peng Treasure would award the player with the Achievement/Trophy 'Collect Peng.' It could be sold in the Store for 10,000 Credits. The room itself was also filled with other goodies including Power Nodes. ''Dead Space 2: Severed'' In the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC, the Peng Treasure returned. It could be found near the first maintenance access point that Isaac Clarke used in his escape from the Titan Memorial Medical Center in the boiler room. Once collecting the Treasure, the player would be awarded with the Achievement/Trophy 'Peng Me Again'.List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 2 It could be sold for 10,000 Credits at the Store. ''Dead Space (Mobile) In ''Dead Space (Mobile), the Peng Treasure was found in Chapter 12: Yesterday's Problem in the Reactor Core while fighting The Boss. The Treasure was located directly behind the machine used to kill The Boss. The Treasure must be obtained before defeating The Boss. Collecting The Peng Treasure rewarded the player with the "There was Always Peng" achievement.﻿ In addition, the Peng Treasure could be sold in the Store for 50,000 Credits. ''Dead Space 3'' In Dead Space 3, the Peng Treasure was found in Chapter 14: Everything Had It's Place during the optional mission to the Reaper's Barracks. The Treasure could be found in the end of the first tube behind the spiked piston. An upgraded Kinesis was required to reach the treasure. It was not worth anything unlike previous games, other than the Achievement/Trophy "There was Always Peng!". Trivia *The Peng Treasure has the smallest value in Dead Space 2, but the Treasure is worth obtaining due to what you find in the room with it: Two, and on very rare occasions, three Power Nodes can be found in the same room as the Treasure. *In several Scandinavian languages, "Peng" can be used as another word for "coin" or "money." In German, "Peng" is also considered to be the sound a gun, or firearm makes when fired/firing. *The in game description of The Treasure is the same as the achievement name: "There's Always Peng!" *It is a great asset in Dead Space (mobile), as its sell back value will earn you enough Credits to buy a Level 2 RIG, and is 1/4 the cost of the Heavy Pulse Rifle *The Peng Treasure can be useful when you need spending money for weapons, Power Nodes, ammunition, Health Packs and Stasis packs. *According to several online dictionary services, the definition of "Peng" is "an attractive woman." Or a "good looking person." * "Peng!" is also the name of the first full-length album from Stereolab, released in 1992. It is a plausible explanation since there's an exclamation mark too in the description of the item. *In Canada, an individual who holds a degree in engineering then passes a proficiency test several years later, is referred to as a "P.Eng." It is generally accepted that this abbreviation is expanded to be "Professional Engineer," which happens to be Isaac's described profession. *Peng is also described in Urban Dictionary here *In the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC, the Peng achievement/trophy is titled "Peng Me Again." *One of Dead Space's Object Artists' is named Wang Peng. *In Dead Space in the bathrooms, there is graffiti that says "I give great peng" further alluding to the true meaning of "peng" . Gallery File:PengStatue.png|Peng Treasure in-game File:60191_424050766658_18523496658_5169571_1925790_n.jpg|Peng poster as it is featured on Titan Station File:PENG_DS2.jpg deadspace peng.png|Dead Space (Mobile) Peng Sign PengPickUp.png|The Peng Treasure, as seen in Dead Space once picked up. File:DS3 Peng 01.jpg|Peng Advertisement for Dead Space 3 File:DS3 Peng 04.jpg File:DS3 Peng 05.jpg File:DS3 Peng 06.jpg Delicious peng.jpg|Peng Poster Found in Terra Nova DS3 Peng 07.jpg DS3 Peng 08.jpg Dead Space Peng Poster.jpg UXwy26R.jpg DS3 Peng 009.jpg deadstrop047.png|Peng Logo. Sources es:The Peng Treasure ru:Peng Category:Lore Category:Gameplay